


Were Stars to Burn (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Series: Simple as One of Your Hands BY Draycevixen [3]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>填梗：看着他的手<br/>这也成了执子之手系列的最终篇</p>
            </blockquote>





	Were Stars to Burn (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Were Stars to Burn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069157) by [Draycevixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen). 



 

**灿若星辰**

 

 

Title:Were Stars to Burn

Rating: PG

Additional Tags:

Hurt/Comfort, Holding Hands

 

**Summary** **：**

The lovely Blythechild prompted me with: _Watching his hands_ and it turned out to be a third part to _Simple As One of Your Hands._

 

 

原文链接：

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/1069157>

 

 

**摘要：**

填梗： _看着他的手_

这也成了 _执子之手_ 系列的最终篇

 

**警告：**

伤害/安慰，手牵手

 

 

**===== Were Stars to Burn** **灿若星辰 =====**

 

 

“我需要你，Finch。”终于能这样说，简直让他宽慰至极，毕竟他已经因为上次的打斗被圈在病床上休养生息太久了。

 

“Fusco警探没空么？”

 

他一口啤酒没咽下去，呛了出来，酒沫四溅。

 

“Mr. Reese？你还好么？”

 

“……是的……Finch……就，快点过来吧。”他挂了电话。

 

Finch不是什么读心者，但就算他是，John也很肯定小个子男人不会有第二个答案。

 

他抬手，手指划过右眉上方已经淡去的痕迹，感谢Finch精湛的缝合术，现在除非亲手去摸，否则都看不太出来了。John早就记不清老板帮他处理过多少次伤口，而这正是问题所在。为什么那个人会想要和自己这种家伙扯上关系？

 

他脸上的表情一定是突然变得凶神恶煞，因为那个在过去二十分钟里坚持不懈和他调情的酒保猛地后退几步，撞上了柜子里的酒瓶。

 

于是他强迫自己放松，微笑着敲了敲杯口，示意再来一杯。

 

 

Finch在大概二十分钟后出现，姿势别扭地坐进了他旁边的高脚凳。

 

“究竟为什么要我过来，Mr. Reese？”

 

“McKinney还在布鲁克林逃窜，但Hall就在舞台边的摊位上。他叫了Davidson，告诉他在那儿见面，然后就把手机扔在车里了。我需要你在他们分开的时候去跟踪Davidson。他们其中一个可能会带我们找到囚禁Melissa的位置。”

 

“很显然Fusco比我更适合这种任务。”

 

他想问Finch为什么要躲着他，可很久以前他就学到了，最好不要问那些你不会喜欢答案的问题。“他儿子今天晚上有颁奖典礼，我不能——”

 

“不，当然不能……而Shaw也联系不上。Leon呢？”

 

 _Leon_ _？_ 就凭他那种能把一切搞砸的特殊体质？他目不转睛盯着Finch。

 

“抱歉，我这么说太不明智了。”Finch倾身靠近，“所以，计划是什么？”

 

“等到乐队开始演奏，人群都往前挤的时候，我们就能趁乱接近Hall的摊子。”

 

这是个挺好的计划，没太多不确定因素，混在人群中接近目标也足够简单。当然，没什么是真正简单的。 _操_ 。他起初一直让Finch保持在自己的视线之内，跟着人群往前走，可现在他却扳着小个子男人的肩膀让他转了个身，张开双臂，把整个人紧紧搂在了怀里。

 

有那么一瞬间，Finch好像是要靠得再近些，但很快他就梗着脖子，尽量远离前特工。“Mr. Reese？”

 

“McKinney在这儿。”然后他吻了Finch。

 

小个子男人浑身都僵硬了。他没有挣脱，当然Finch足够聪明，懂得John吻他是要让他躲过McKinney，因为那是Hall的同伙里唯一知道他有威胁的人。而Finch原本可以表现得比平时更紧张，但偏偏没有，这一点让John心里有了些想法，另外如果那个盲目乐观的他没有暗暗希望得到更加积极的回答就太好了。

 

他动动胳膊，松开箍在Finch后背的手臂，深深低头，避免对Finch脆弱的脖子造成哪怕最轻微的压力，毫不犹豫加深了四唇相接的力度。可对方除了双肩因为压迫消失而稍稍放低，这个吻就像充满激情却亲上了一堵冰冷的墙，除了嘴唇碰触，没有任何身体反应。

  

事实刚好回答了他未曾出口的问题。John拉上大衣，掩盖自己的尴尬，快速退开。

 

“Hall开始行动了。你去盯着Davidson。”

 

他这次是真的搞砸了。前特工急忙离开酒吧，而感觉到Finch的目光几乎要在他后脑烧出洞来更是加速了他的步伐。从Hall嘴里拷问出Melissa的位置或许能算做某种程度的发泄。

 

 

Hall出乎意料地配合，不过在John的经验里，把一个人头朝下吊在屋顶，基本上每次都能撬开对方的嘴，得到任何想要的信息。

 

Melissa Bambridge就在Hall说的地方，被绑在公寓的地下室储藏间，姑娘吓坏了，不停发抖，但没有受伤。Fusco已经羁押了Hall和Davidson，McKinney则侥幸逃脱。John回家洗了个长长的热水澡，处理过受伤的指关节，然后灌下一杯酒，爬上床，刻意没去回想把Finch拥在怀中的感觉。

 

 

不幸的是，酒精显然无助于遗忘，鉴于永远有更多的号码需要帮助，日日买醉也不是什么上佳选择，所以他必须采取别的方法。他开始躲着Finch，只用手机联系取得新号码的资料，而不再登上图书馆的大门。他不确定自己更憎恨哪一个，是Finch显然知道他在逃避，还是Finch就任他这么逃避下去。小个子男人本可以很轻易地坚持要John像往常一样去图书馆报到，而他自己根本没有正当理由缺席，但Finch甚至连暗示都不曾有过。

 

 

六天之后，John终于受够了。他有份工作要做，况且一个勇于承担的前CIA杀手不会允许自己如此懦弱的行径。他要在图书馆直面Finch，如果无可避免，他也会为自己的所作所为道歉，然后为了号码们能活命，重新恢复他们之前的工作关系。

 

当他开始对自己撒谎，那永远都不是什么好兆头。他 _想念_ Harold，怀念和他在一起度过的时光，以及所有对John来讲渴望已久弥足珍贵并且喜从天降的亲近。

 

Finch打进电话的时候，他正往图书馆走。

 

“Mr. Reese？”

 

“我已经在路上了——”

 

“我在Tall Story，西57街。他们告诉我有一本初版签名的‘华氏451度’（Fahrenheit 451）——”

 

“说重点，Finch。”通常他都很愿意听小个子男人谈论书籍，谈论任何他热衷的事物，但现在，线路另一边的Finch呼吸急促，听上去可不太像在书店，更别提如果遇到初版他会有多激动了。本能让John感觉到脖子后面寒毛都竖了起来。

 

“我看到McKinney刚刚走过书店。”

 

“拜托请千万告诉我你没有跟着他。”John抬手招了辆出租坐进去。

 

“我不能让他再逃走了。”

 

“你现在到底在哪儿？”

 

“我们刚刚走过第六大道。”

 

“57街和第六大道。”出租司机点点头，投入车流之中。“至少别跟着他下了主路，Finch。等着我。”

 

 

塞给的哥额外的50美金意味着他只用了二十分钟就到达那里，看见Finch站在海湾酒店（Bay Hotel）门口，听话地等着他时，Reese顿觉如释重负。

 

“McKinney在420房间。”

 

他妈的Finch是怎么知道的？“我告诉你别跟着他进去。”

 

“McKinney已经不在大堂了。我贿赂了前台才拿到房间号，告诉他们我是保险欺诈调查员。然后我就回到外面，在这儿等着你。”Finch说得很慢，就好像他在安慰一个焦躁不安的孩子。

 

John咬牙，“待在这儿，Finch。”

 

 

“John？你能听到我吗？John？”

 

握住他的那只手捏了捏他的手指，另一只手则轻轻蹭过他的脸颊，带着如今已经熟悉的触感。 _Harold_ 。

 

他强迫自己压下疼痛，睁眼，很可能又是脑震荡，随即发现Finch的脸在眼前放大，离他只有一寸之遥。

 

“我死了么？”他真不喜欢发出这么摇摇欲坠的声音。

 

“ _啥？_ ”

 

“那为什么你会握着我的手？”

 

Finch蹙眉，不过没有放开。

 

“发生了什么？”

 

“McKinney拿了根棍子打你。我想他肯定藏在门后埋伏好了。”

 

John挣扎着起身，动作快了，有点儿太快了，他强忍剧痛，等待七零八落满是金星的视线逐渐稳定，扭头环顾四周。McKinney倒在地毯上人事不省，周围散落着陶瓷碎片。他朝Finch眨眨眼。

 

“我没机会戳他眼睛，所以就临时决定用台灯打他脑袋了。”Finch对他笑笑，“我一定得记着给酒店寄张支票赔偿损失。”

 

如果McKinney用那棍子打了Harold……“我告诉过你待在外面了。”

 

“不客气。”Finch还握着他的手，试着站起身，拉他一起坐到了地毯上，背靠沙发。“我想你可能又落了个脑震荡，尽管现在你的眼睛看上去没什么异样。但鉴于你不太稳定的情况，我已经打电话给Fusco了，我们最好就在这儿等着他来，让他帮忙。”

 

“你现在可以松开我的手了。”

 

“不，我不觉得自己会答应。”小个子男人轻轻蹭了蹭John的手背。

 

没准儿Finch脑袋上也被砸了一下。这是唯一可能的解释了。

 

他听见房间门打开，肾上腺素刺激着本能想要往前冲，同时Fusco的声音响起：

 

“别开枪打我神奇小子，我进来了。”

 

他再一次尝试，还是没能成功把手从Finch手里抽出来，不由得心急火燎，脱口而出，“别在Lionel面前这样，Finch。”

 

小个子男人在Fusco转过沙发的一瞬间松了手。胖警官小心翼翼地帮Finch慢慢站起来。而他，本来打算靠自己的力量站稳，不过Finch和Fusco都伸出了手，所以即使无视他们会让John心情愉快，那也不重要了。他让两人拉着他站好，把重心基本上都放在Fusco这边。好老板见他有些打晃，连忙用另一只手扶住他的胳膊肘，最终他因为眼前总算不再天旋地转而倍感骄傲。

 

“谢了，Fusco，我没问题。”

 

Fusco留下来铐住McKinney，John则竖起大衣翻领遮掩后颈被棍子砸出的伤，Finch瘸在他身边，两人一起走出酒店，然后小个子男人带着他回到停在书店那边的车里。

 

 

当他们到达他的公寓，John打算说放下他吧，可Finch却一直开到了地下停车场，就把车停在John的车旁边那个专属车位上。John在心里暗暗记上一笔，要找出Finch是不是在这幢楼里还有一套公寓。

 

“明天见，Finch。”

 

他的老板熄火，走出车子。这回轮到John跟在他后面了。

 

 

进到他的公寓，他们很默契地分别开始了例行事务。他去洗个战斗澡，确定棍子没有造成破皮流血。就这么一回，他不用直接把西装衬衫都丢进水池下面早就准备好的垃圾袋，然后扔去大楼的垃圾焚烧炉。打理停当，他套上一件宽松的厚棉居家服，走回客厅。

 

Finch已经找到了急救箱，只是还没打开。他肯定是在John昏迷的时候仔细看过伤处了，所以才准备了裹着毛巾的冰包，一瓶水，还有两片止痛药（Acetaminophen）。前特工仰脖就着水一口吞下药片，拿起冰包走到沙发旁边。他把冰包压着后脑，小心地仰躺下，靠上靠垫，闭起眼睛。

 

他能感觉到沙发在Finch走过来坐在他身边时的凹陷。

 

三十分钟，他们就静静地呼吸着同一个房间里的空气，这是六天以来两人在一起待得最长的一次。可能他们真能让彼此的关系回到以前也说不定。

 

Finch又一次握住他的手。

 

可能不行了。“为什么？”John稍微抬了抬交扣的五指。

 

“你从没听说过手交？”

（hand job，译注：为了符合后文所以这样写）

 

如果不用担心眼珠子掉出来，John一定会翻个大大的白眼。头痛欲裂快要杀死他了。“歧义严重啊，Finch。”

 

“关于这个……”简单的字眼就坠在小个子男人唇边，却没了下文。Finch难得地表现出不善言辞的一面。

 

他一点儿都不想让眼前这个人摆脱窘境，但他别无选择。“不用担心，我明白。我们很好。”

 

“我们当然一点都不好。”

 

他略微偏头看着Finch，那男人栖身靠近，就好像想要吻他一般。前特工一只手挡住他。

 

“John？”

 

Finch迷惑的表情如果在别的场合，都会让他有想吻上去，一点一点吻掉那份迷惑的冲动，可这次不是。

 

“你肯定，不是更愿意等到我晕过去以后？”

 

“什么？”

 

“所有的这些感情，你永远都藏起来，留着在我被打、受伤、昏迷不醒的时候再用。”他惊讶于自己居然如此愤怒，可他停不下来。“你是不是有种迷恋（fetish）呢，Finch？看到我流血受伤能让你高潮？”也许他真的脑震荡了。去他娘的，他就应该抓住机会，趁他俩都觉得他暂时发疯，好好把话说清楚。

 

这次是Finch的手抵在他胸口，隔绝了亲吻。

 

他几乎能实质性地看到Finch脑子里咔哒咔哒转动的齿轮，小个子男人正努力搞明白他刚刚说了什么。“……爵士俱乐部的那个吻，你是认真的？”

 

John从没考虑过Finch当时根本没意识到这种可能性。

 

“我到底做了什么让你误解，我会对公众场合的动手动脚欣然接受，Mr. Reese？”Harold抬手，轻轻抚过John的脸。

 

他不由自主地靠向这份触摸，同时抬手，也抚上他老板的脸颊。“我忘了你是个注重隐私的人，Harold。”

 

 _这一回_ ，他们的吻再也不仅仅是彼此嘴唇相贴了。

 

 

“上床，John。”

 

“我都以为你永远不会问了呢。”

 

“我没有问，我是在告诉你。”Harold扶着他站起来。

 

其实他不用别人扶，但无论如何，攥在手里的体贴关切都比好还要好得多。

 

“所以，你迷恋发号施令？”

 

“拜托请不要再说什么迷恋了。”

 

Harold用吻让他消音，帮着他脱掉衣服爬上床。

 

“晚安，John。”

 

他很惊讶地感觉到一种前所未有的兴致，鉴于后脑上肿起的大包还有持续不断的头痛，他本不应该多想的，可毕竟John已经渴望这个太久太久。“我还没伤到那么严重的地步。”他完美地隐藏了声音中的抽痛，嗯，姑且算是大部分吧。

 

“而我也根本没有任何对于伤痕的迷恋。 _睡觉_ 。”

 

“至少和我一起躺躺吧。”

 

Harold看上去有点微愠，可还是顺从地脱了衣服钻进被单。

 

“等我好些了——”

 

“你就能给我看看你所有的癖好（fetishes），我相当确定你有的。”

 

他真应该告诉身边的人，他爱他。“恋手癖呢，Harold？”（Hand partialism）

 

“这是誓言，John。”Harold让他们手指相扣，“如果你愿意。”

（译注：Handfasting，中世纪时期就有的，用握手表示婚姻的誓言）

 

John冲天花板窃笑不已，在两人缠绕的手指上又加了一分力。“我愿意。”

 

 

END

 


End file.
